A brother's Greatest Fear
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Part 4/4, last part in the 'Greatest Fear' series, Leo and Splinter both comes down with cold and phenumia and the family decides to spend the winter in the farm house until spring...will both of them see the spring? or will only one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! ^-^ this is the last part in 'Greatest Fear' series and this one will have all four guys in it instead of one , sure Mikey's was on chapter 2 and to clear the small things in that:

Donnie cried when he heard that Leo and Raph died protecting the younger turtles and that Mikey had such a horrible nightmare, they just want him to be a happy little goofball and when he ha nightmares like that...who wouldn't lose it and yell at Mikey to not think about it?

oh well on with the story...tissues ready? coz i won't be mercyful in this one!

* * *

This winter had been the coldest one this year and New Yorks road cleaners had found several street cats, dogs adn other homeless animals frozen in the alley and at the docks, many calls came from parents whos childern had found a dead cat and the city helped as much as they could.

A couple stood in the Central Park and looked sadly at the gray little rat under a tree, it reminded so much of a sertient friend, who had raised the four most greatest frineds who never really thought about them selfs but of others. The red haired women wiped the teas and the black haried man hugged her, he knew what she was thinking, suddenly a cell phone rang and the man picked up adn green shell phone, formed as a turtle shell.

"Hello?"

_Hey, is it really true? Several animals has been found dead in..._

"It's the cold winter man! And kids are sad that they have found so many poor cats, dog_..._You name it! How's everyone at the lair?"

_Fine and not fine, we're thinking on going to the farm house, Splinter seems to get weaker and the last thing I want is one of my bro's ta find him...Hold up...I'm almost done with the truck Leo! Save your lungs damnit! You already got a light phenumia and the last thing I want is you ending up dead!...SHUT UP AND GET IN ALREADY BEFORE I HIT YOU AND THROW IN MY SELF!_

Casey shaked his head and wait for Raph to talk again, he had been wise enough to hold the phone at arms-length when Raph shouted at his older brother "Need a hand to fix things?"

_If ya careful with Splinter, Donnie says that he's more fragiel now...And I don't think I can do it with out braking him like doll...AHOW!_

April slamed both her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh and Casey smiled and made a 'thank you God' pose, Splinter had sureley smacked his cane right on Raph's head! Never mess with a ninja master who appears out of thin air...And splinter was a master at that point!

* * *

At the lair the turtles tried to fix everything for the trip, Leatherhead was coming along with them to make sure that Splinter and Leo would make it to the farm house, Splintr had a light cold but Leo was in a worse state.

The phenumia was getting all his strenght and everyone was more worried about him but he told to forget about him and take care of Splinter, they needed their father and they knew that Leo was strong, then Mikey came up with a great idea:

April and Leatherhead to care of Splinter.

Donatello and Michelangelo took care of Leo.

Raphael and Casey made sure the was fire wood and medicine ready.

After they all agreed on it they went to the farm house and got set, they planned to stay there the whole winter and return when the Spring finally came, Leo tried to stay strong and Splinter's cold got a little worse too, everyone feared that they lose one or both of them and that was to much for Mikey to handle, he couldn't lose both his father and brother!

Donnie did everything he could but at the end Leo ordered him to take care of Splinter and not being around him all the time!

Raph had been standing at the fire palce and now he took long step and...

SMACK!

The whole room got quiet...Even the fire seemed to have shut up, wondering what just happened "Don't. Ever. Think. That. We'll. Forget. You" Raph hissed through his teeth, Leo's chin had a mark already from Raph's fist, Leo looked at him and his eyes seemed to ask 'Why do you bother? Tkae care of father instead' Raph grabbed Leo's shoulders adn slammed him in the wall.

"You better listen closely Leo! We got three doctors here one who's willing to stay up the whole night making sure you get back on you feet! And you just want to give up!" Raph said and waited for Leo to awnser, Leo didn't look at his broher and felt how Raph letted go of him.

"Leonardo, even if you will recover...Our enemies will find another way to take you away from us, but for now, let your brothers take care of you" Splinter hope that his son would let his brothers help, he didn't want him to get worse then he already was, they had frineds who was willing to hep them but if Leo didn't want to get the help he would end up the way Splinter could allow.

Leo suddenly got up and ran out of the hose out in the snow storm!

"WHAT DA HELL? LEO!" "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? "LEO GET BACK!"

Raph, April and Leatherhead ran after and tried to get Leo but the snow was quickly covering the tracks from Leo, Raph looked everywhere but didn't see anything adn then ran to the barn and litterly destroyed the doors and went in "LEO!...Please...No..." Raph fell on his knees and and let the tears fall, he couldn't lose his brother nor his father, was this only the beginning of falling apart?

"Father's more important then me"

Raph flew a mile high and turned to see Leo above him, where the hey was. Before Leo could blink he was in a death hug and felt his shoulder getting wet, Raph was crying and whispered to Leo never to do that again! Leo hugged back and held him but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you want to get better?"

"I'll survive fifteen minutes, Splinter is more weaker then me...Our greatest fear...The biggest one we all four share:

Is losing our father!

Leo got up and almost fell down, but before he hit the ground a red, purple, orange and three different green blurs caught him, when Leo opened his eyes he found him self being holding by his brothers, Raph had hit the ground first, Mikey and Donnie was on top of Leo "What happened? Raph did you..."

"My legs gave up...It wasn't Raph" Donnie looked at Leo in fear, and got one of Leo's arms over his shoulders and Raph got the other one, Mikey ran to get more fire wood and got more then he could carry so Casey had to run to him and help, they got as mush they could and thossed in as mush April allowed, Raph helped donnie get Leo to his bed and Raph decided to stay and keep watch over him.

He thought of what Leo had said and thought about telling Splinter..

"Raphael?"

_Speaking of the rat! _(A/N: i know xD instead of 'speaking of the devil i use 'rat' ^-^) Raph thought and turned to his father, he did look better now then when they were in the lair "Leo wanted everyone to take care of you because he knew that the greatest fear we all four share...Was losing you... and we're not ready for that yet!" Raph didn't care if he was crying in front of his father, he ahd done it a billion times before so why would that change?

Splinter hugged the heart broken turtle and tried to calm him down, but when he looked at Leonardo he could have sworn that his chest had stopt moving and that made him worried.

"Leonardo?"

Donnie was suddenly at the door and ran straight towards Leo and felt on his neck "Oh shell! APRIL! LEATHERHEAD! LEO'S PULSE IS GONE!" He shouted with all the air he had in his lungs and told Raph to get Splinter down and keep Mikey from coming up.

"I'm holding Mikey Donnie! Hurry Raph!" Casey said from down stairs, Raph lifetd up Splinter and was down pretty fast, Mikey was fighting CAsey to race up to Leo, but after a half hour he gave up and letted Splinter calm him down.

* * *

want me to make a chapter 2? i'm starting to get worried that this chapter is getting a bit to long xD i will start on the next chapter and...i can't promise it'll be a happy ending ^-^' hope you liked this story...and add it to all lists and god knows what!

AND i repeat: if you are out of ideas you can have my stories to go on! ask or not, feel free to use them...maybe it'll help people with writers block 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! ^-^ the last part- cahpter 2 in 'Greatest Fear' series and this one will have all four guys in it instead of one ^-^'

and you know who's got what and i think some of you got mad at me :'( i told you that i wouldn't show mercy in chapter 1 but i will now...i think...

never mind that xD on with the story

* * *

Mikey walked out to the porch and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked over the yard, the snow was melting and several tiny flowers had come up from the ground already, Mikey smiled and ran inside to get the rest of the family up and show them, he ran past his father's room and found him strong and walking again, Mikey smiled back and ran into Raph's room.

"Do not make him to angry my son" "I won't! Raphie! Wake up wake up wake up! The spring is smiling at us! Oh and Splinter is up and walking!"

"WHAT?"

Mikey didn't have time to jump to safety as Raph flew up and blasted out of his room, Donnie peaked in and smiled when he found his little brother under the blankets with the puppy eyes looking at him, Mikey smiled and Donnie got him free from Raph trap he didn't know he had done and then they went to join raph down stairs, but Mikey stopt outside Leo's room.

The smile fell as his hand grabbed the door handel and opened it, the window was open and letted in some of the sun and fresh air in the room, Mikey felt the tears fall down his cheeks and sat down on the empty bed, Donnie sat down beside and hugged Mikey while remembering the horrible day...

"You're up early"

Both of them flew half a mile and looked at the window, where a blue masked turtle now looked through, Leo had been sitting on the roof and then heard the door open, Mikey smiled and hugged Leo when he got inside, Donnie shrugged and wiped some tears that had fallen, Leo smiled and got Donnie in the hug too "You two coming?"

Leo looked at the door way and found Raph, looking confused at the sight of the two younger turtles crying "It's a wonder that you've not brake on the middle already, they can hold so tight that I feel my ribs brake" He said and sat down on the bed and wiped the tears of Mikey's face, Leo shrugged and sat down beside and leaned at the wall.

Mikey got prayed of by Raph and got him in a head lock "Who are you and where's Mikey? He's smiling and you're not!" Raph joked and then started to tickle Mikey, who started to laugh so much the tears went from sad to laugh tears, Donnie was still glued on to Leo and closed his eyes.

They all still remembered the night when Leo stopt breathing and how Raph and Casey had to keep Mikey from running up, Casey had hit the wall so Raph was left to pin him down, they didn't know how Raph did it but Mikey stop fight back and was found hugging Raph when they came back down and Casey woke up from hitting the wall.

* * *

_Leo was fine and Leatherhead was with him in case it got worse, Splinter got his cold off after three days and then helped Donnie and the others to get the phenumia off Leo, it took some time but it wasn't before New years that Leo woke up and looked at the fireworks Casey and April had bought from his window, he had warped all his blankets and opened the window a little to hear his brothers voices better...He got a chair and sat down to both watch and hear his brothers new year promises._

_Mikey had promised that he wouldn't prank so often but they knew to well that he wouldn't hold it for long, Donnie would try to be more with them and got a head lock by Raph at that...But Raph didn't voice out his promise but Leo had a sneaky feeling that the promise was about him, he watched the last of the fireworks and then went ba´ck to bed just as Raph and Splinter entered to see if his fever had rised._

_Splinter had asked what Raph's promise had been and Leo some one take his hand, holding it hard..._

_"Helping Leo in any way I can, whenever he likes it or not, i might not the leader...but maybe I could work as second in command! Leo doesn't have to carry everything on his shoulders...Besides...I'd feel much better knowing that he doesn't have to carry the burden alone anymore, as much as he does in one day...It could kill him one day! Like the phenumia! He says that he's fine and when he collapses and LH takes a look at him...We almost freak out! And you get so worried that you get a cold too! I can't stand losing you or Leo! Donnie and Mikey counts"_

_Raph didn't let go of Leo's hand so Leo just squessed back, Splinter saw that and sighed "You brother is still here, he will fight this and return home with us" Raph nodded and was left alone with Leo._

* * *

Leo watched his brothers have a snowball fight with waht snow the was left on the ground, the tea cup he was holding was still hot but he sipped on it so that be would burn, Mikey was sitting at Leo's feet and made a little snow man, then he took one of Raph's sais and carved something on it. Since Donnie and Raph had a snow ball fight Leo had made them leave their weapons beside him so that they didn't had to look for them later.

Mikey was still doing his little snow man when he leaned against Leo's legs and felt Leo's hand run over his eyes and forehead, Leo took a sip on his tea and headed Raph's warning to duck as a snow ball was coming towards him.

April left a tray with sandwishes and made Leo the favor of hitting his brothers in the head with the snow balls "Casey and I are going to the store but you can have these in the mean time, any snacks for tonight?" Mikey was about to open his mouth when Leo turned his mask so Mikey couldn't see a thing.

"The usual, oh and we have run out of tea, i have the last here" Leo said and tunred back his little brother's mask, Mikey looked at him with a fake angry face "Nice try Mike, you can't get angry at anyone" "I can!" "Right! In which dimension?" Raph and Donnie could only laugh and Leo hugged Mikey from behind.

They all returned a week later and Donnie made sure each second and fourth week that his family was alright, after some time Leo got a relapse of the phenumia and didn't recover from it, but he didn't carry to much burden anymore...Most of it had been taken by Raph and he had done a good job at it, Leo had passed away with his family at his side.

The news of his passing hit all theri frineds hard but they were surprised that they hadn't broke down but they weren't completely heard broken at the buniral, they knew that Leo wanted them to stay together and Mikey had joked that if they weren't, Leo would more or less hunt them for it.

But they knew that Leo was watching them.

* * *

okay...maybe i am evil...but Leo got to see a spring ^-^' hehehehe...

bazooka and missle launcher right? -_-' and land mines too huh?

i won't be abel to write anything this summer...sure i will but i will be in germany for 2 weeks (don't know how week 28-29 are for you guys, in your part of the world)

hope you have a warm summer and finish term and middle/high school just fine! 8D


End file.
